Right Love, Wrong Way
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: They're both living in one roof, with the same parent. She was born, next to he, he is her older brother and she is his little sister. He used to protect her. But how could he fall in love with her own sister? What a hideous sin he had committed. A taboo, a forbidden love that our world and society can't accept, and even God can't accept. NaruSakuSasuSakuNaruHina, with slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Love, Wrong Way**

* * *

This story was inspired by the anime _'Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru_ and _Akane Iro ni Sumaru saka also, a kiss of Kiss x Sis'_. I accidentally saw it youtube while seeking some good incest anime stuff, and then I watched it, over and over again. Man... that was such a good story. I really love Japanese writers, authors... and manga artist...

So that means... this story may contain... brother and sister love. Don't get mad at me. I like that kind of story... _**but!**_ only on anime.

Contains Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and a lot more, while the story go on...

Rated for words and future lemons. =)))) I like lemons!

There might be also a lot of grammatical error in this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so leave it to the real owner.**

* * *

_**World: Real world. =p**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- His and Her**

"Mom, Dad... this is such a beautiful place... how did you know this?" asked the 6 year old boy while holding his mother's hand.

Yes, it is beautiful, a place surrounded by flowers and green grasses. You can feel the fresh air kissing your skin with such a nice smell of flowers lingering on it. It is almost a paradise.

His mom smile toward his young son, "Your dad found this place, dear. He use to take me here before we got married. Right sweetheart?"

"Yes, right sweetheart, this is our own paradise.." his father answered without hesitation and then laugh.

The boy widened his smile and grin. "So that means I will only bring here the one that I will be going to marry?" asked the young boy.

"Of course dear!" His mom answered happily. "Some day when you are old enough, you will find a beautiful woman like me that you will going to marry and I'm sure this will be also be a great place for the two of you."

The boy let go of his hand from his mother and then face them. "No mom! I already found her! And she will be the only one that I will be going to bring here. She will be the one that I'm going to marry!" said the boy and quickly grab the hand of the young girl with pink hair beside his father.

"Look, she is as beautiful like you mom!" the little girl blush after hearing what the young blonde boy had said. "I'm going to marry Sakura!" he smile cheerfully, thinking that he already know what he was saying.

They're parents we're both shocked but only laugh.

"That's good to hear son..." his mother answered, "but it..."

"Sakura will be my wife, remember that!" the young boy interrupted his mother. "Right Sakura-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Sakura hug his little brother.

And they both run happily and play on the wide field of flowers.

* * *

Before they knew it, twelve years have passed.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up!" said Sakura after she pull his blanket down. "We will be late for school, c'mon..." she then shake his brother's shoulder.

"Uhmn, just for a minutes Sakura-chan."he answered while turning his body to the other side of the bed.

"If you don't wake up, I will never cook you a food, especially ramen... and oh! Remember, mom and dad will not be here on next coming week. As if you know how to cook." said Sakura.

Naruto did not argue with her anymore. He sat up on his bed and raise his hand. "Okay-okay. Fine! I'm going to take a bath now and we will do to school after that. You happy now?" said the blonde young man as he stand on the cold floor while brushing his blonde hair.

"Of course!" said the pink-haired lady with a smile.

"As if I know you just excited because you'll be able to see your crush." he murmured before closing the bathroom door.

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Y'know what? I hate my brother." said Sakura out of the silence.

The young lady beside her quickly look toward Sakura and gave her a puzzle look. "W-why?"

Sakura curve her lips down. "Because he always wakes up late that's why we are both sometimes late for school." while walking fast with her friend Hinata.

"Really?" Hinata smile of what she's hearing now, that Sakura was talking about his brother, she feels that all of her blood went to her face. _She really likes Naruto_. She stop and look back at the guy who's now following them.

Sakura also stop and crossed her arms. "Naruto, what takes you so long? We're now going to be late."

Naruto put his hands on his pants pocket "Tsh! Who cares?"

"I care! I don't want to be a repeater." Hinata giggle after she hear her pink-haired friend

He just brush his spiky blonde hair. "Fine."

They both wait for him to get close to them. Naruto take a look on Hinata and smile. "Hey g' morning to ya."

Hinata as always, she is speechless in front of him and just blush.

"C'mon, you never change. Every morning when I see you, you always act like that Hinata-chan." Naruto put his hands on her shoulder, she blushed even more. "Don't be shy on me. But guess what, you look beautiful when you blush like that." he then put his usual smile on his face.

After what she saw, Sakura frowned. "Naruto! Stop it! You're such a flirt! Don't try to victim Hinata."

"What?!" Naruto raised one eyebrow after what he had heard from his sister.

"Let's go Hinata. Don't you ever try to fall on his trap." said Sakura and grab her friends hand and walk. "That big brother of mine is such a womanizer." she added.

Hinata just follow her friend while looking back at Naruto. "O-okay. S-see you around N-Naruto-kun."

The guy just rub his temple and smile. "Sure Hinata-chan!"

* * *

While walking on the hallway of their school, Naruto stopped when he saw a bunch of fan girls waiting for a guy.

And finally... "SASUKE! AHHH! Here he comes!"

"Stupid fan girls! What did they see to that cold and selfish bastard?" Naruto said to himself, and then as he expected, he saw his younger sister. She's also one of those girl who is waiting for the same guy.

"Sakura? Darn it! That guy really hit my nerve!"

He walked quickly toward his sister and wake it up on her dream. He grab his shoulder. "Sakura!"

The thing that he only heard was... "Sasuke... so cool..."

He saw Sasuke passing in front of him and took a glance on him. His blood quickly rise to his head. He really hates that guy.

He then turn his head on his sister. "Hey! Sakura! Snap out of it! Are you really become one of his obsessed fan girls?!"

She then take a look on his brother. "Why, what wrong with that? He..." before she can continue what she will going to say, the school bell ring.

They quickly went to their respective classroom. Today their professor will be the blonde hair woman that Naruto used to call 'old hag'.

"Okay, class...get your book and we will going to discuss about anatomy."

"Oh God, I hate anatomy." said Naruto trying to get his book on his bag.

"Yes!" said Sakura with a big smile.

He hate anatomy as much as his sister liked it.

"Hey... wait..." he grab his bag and scanned it, "where's my book?..." and then, he realized..."ahh! I forgot it on my locker! Darn it!" he said to himself. "Stupid brain."

Just like as he thought, his teacher looked at him.

"Mr. Haruno, where's your book?" Tsunade asked while walking towards him.

Naruto just rub his neck and then... "Aha-ha... I'm sorry, I forget it on my locker sensei..."

His teacher just nodded and gave him a stern look. "How many times have you already said that Mr. Haruno?!"

"I-I'm sorry old- I mean ma'am, I really forgot it."

Tsunade just turn back and walk toward the board, she placing her book on the table and then look at Naruto. "You really don't like my class, huh, do you?"

Naruto stand up on his chair. "How did you k-"

"Mr. Haruno, sit down!" his teacher slap the table. "Now, go and sit next to your sister, share with her book! You're such a knucklehead." said Tsunade before she open her book to start the lesson.

The classroom was now filled with laughter.

"Silence!" she glared to all of her student. They stop.

"Okay!" Naruto quickly run into the sit next to Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan. He-he!"

Sakura just look at him and then, scolded him quietly. "Naruto! How could you forget your book? I already told you."

"I know- I know. Now let me share your book and let's listen to this boring subject." said Naruto placing his hand on his chin.

"It's not boring!" and then she glace the guy sitting two sits before him. "Look, even Sasuke liked it."

Naruto follow the eyes of Sakura. "Okay..."

Sasuke felt that Naruto and Sakura was staring on him so he give them a cold look.

Naruto stared back with his eyebrows almost met.

"Idiots" Sasuke then look back on the book he was reading.

* * *

And, their it is, their whole day have been finished.

* * *

While walking towards their home, Sakura never talked of anyone else other than her crush.

"Guess what, I didn't know that Sasuke is also good on chess... oh! And he is perfect on our long quiz, and..."

Naruto cut her sister.

"Shut-up! You never talk of anyone else other that Sasuke." He stop and never try to look back and see see his younger sister. "Yeah-yeah! He's so handsome, cool, smart... he is oh-so-perfect! Whatever!"

"What?" Sakura stop and look at his brother who is a step ahead from her. "So what? He is just so... perfect, I wish I can be his girlfriend... I want to marry a guy like him, you know..." she start to blush by dreaming of him.

"I don't know!" he quickly face Sakura that is now snap out on her dream. Naruto was now looking on her emerald eyes. "T' hell Sakura! Stop it! You're making me sick! Everyday you waste you time talking and telling me about that nonsense thing! Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke! I don't care if you want him to be your boyfriend, go for it!"

Sakura was speechless at that time, she never knew that his brother will get mad just like that and he can see it on his face.

After a few second of silence, Naruto speak with a lower tone. "I don't want to hear anything about him."

_'He yelled on me? He don't add -chan on the last part of my name? Is he really that mad at me this time? As if... as if we're not siblings... the way he acts... as if he's not my brother.' _she remain standing on the same ground.

He then turn away and start to walk again. After the feeling that Sakura didn't follow him he looked back. "What are you waiting for?! You don't want to go home?! Fine!"

* * *

"Oh, Naruto, son! It's good that you're back early so you could help me fix the..." said his father, but it is cut out after he saw that Sakura is not with him.

"Sure dad." he walk straight to his room.

"...hey, wait. Where's you sister?" asked his dad.

The blonde young man stop, and after a few second, answer it's question. "She'll be coming soon."

"Oh! Okay. Hey, make it quick so we could finished it before the sun goes down."

Naruto close the door and sat down on his bed. He throw his bag on the floor. He then closed his fist and greeted his teeth. "Damn that Sasuke!"

* * *

**Past 7:00pm. Time for dinner.**

"Why you two didn't go home together?" their mother asked them both while putting the food on the table, and then sat next to their father.

Naruto gets the food first, and then answered the question. "Nah! Do we really need to go home together?"

His mother stared at him with questioning eyes.

He stared back. "What? It's not like we're child anymore."

"Did you two had a fight? It seems that you never talk to each other for the last few hours?" their father asked.

"Of course not." Naruto answered plainly. "Mom, dad, stop questioning like we can't take care of ourselves. We can't be together, forever right?" after what he just said, Naruto put down his spoon and fork and said that he's done eating.

_'Can't be together, forever?'_ Sakura repeated what Naruto had been said on her mind.

His mother only follow his steps, and then turn her head to the young lady in front of her. "Sakura, is their something wrong?"

Sakura gulp her food. "No mom, dad. It's just a small misunderstanding... I guess? You know Naruto, he always make a small problem turn into a big one." she fake her smile.

"Okay, you two should talk." said her father while chewing his food.

"Uhm! Yes dad." said Sakura and put down her spoon and fork indicating that she is also done eating.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong with you?" asked Sakura after she close the door of their room and see his brother who is now standing near the edge of his bed.

Yes, they two both sharing the same room. They just have a separate bed.

"Nothing." he said and then sat down and lay on his bed.

Sakura quickly walk toward his brother and grab his shoulder. "Hey! Don't talk to me that it was nothing! You're acting weird. Is it because of Sasuke?"

Naruto quickly remove her hand out of his shoulder and sat up on his bed. "I said it's nothing! So could you just stop asking about it!? And please! I don't wanna hear any word from you concerning about that bastard!" he gave her a stern look.

She stared at him, her eyes is now a bit watery. "I thought it was okay with you?..." "I always told you everything...and..."she lower her head.

"Everything! Yes, you can, but not about Sasuke, I hate it!"

Sakura was shocked. It is not the first time that she have a fight with his brother, of course, it's normal for sibling to fight. It is also not the first time that she told him that she have a crush on a certain guy... But this time, she feel something, something's wrong.

"Tell me, are you jealous of Sasuke?" _'tell me Naruto, tell me, so...'_

Naruto froze on this question. '_Am I jealous? I already told to myself that I will stop this kind of feeling. What's happening to you Naruto? It's not good... I told you that...' _Naruto said to himself while looking on Sakura that is also staring at him, waiting for his answer. He spaced out and answer.

"No, I'm not. Why would I be jealous?"

The young lady was somehow disappointed of what she have heard. "Yeah, why would you?"_ 'In fact, he is just my brother, he doesn't care. Why would I worry it at all?'_ she lifted her head and closely look at on his eyes. He can't see what's on that ocean blue eyes because it was somehow dark on their room, but she can sense the hurt. _'hurt?'_ she asked to herself.

"Sakura-chan... do you really like that bastard?" he asked to cut the silence between them.

Sakura frowned. "He is not bastard... and...and most of the girl on our school like him. He is co-"

"It's not because he is cool, smart or anything, I'm asking if you like him! Answer me, darn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Why you're so angry like that? Yes! I do like him! And...and...I love him! Is that what you want to know?" she answered and then went to her own bed and sit down. She's shaking, that's not what she wanted to say. This time, her heat went to her head.

"Oh!" he closed his fist. He want to explode. "You love him? Wow! Maybe that's too much as I've expected." now, he's really hurt, he can feel it on his heart. He feels that someone stab it with a sharp knife. _'He love him, that's too much... that cold bastard, without paying attention, get my most precious... girl.'_

"Too much that you've expected, why?" asked the pink hair. She really can't understand him this time.

He laid down on his bed and put his blanket up to his neck. "You go to sleep, as if I care."

"Yeah, as if you care now." she turn her back on him after she lay down on her bed. "_I hate you Naruto. I hate you."_ she mumbled. A single tear fall on her eyes, but that don't take so long, she finally fall to sleep.

While Naruto on the other side can't even close his eyes. _'Why can't it be?' _Then he remember...

_He was 8 years old. It was late at night when he go out on their room and went down, he heard that his mother and father was talking on the kitchen so he went near the door and listen._

"_Dear, this thing about marriage that Naruto was talking is taking him so far. Maybe we should tell him that he can't marry Sakura, because you know... they are siblings." said his mother._

_His father didn't answer but he saw it nodded in agreement. "You're right, maybe we should tell him."_

_He slowly start to step back and start to walk slowly. "It can't be... it can't be... why?" he said lowly and then run quickly to the stairs. "Why can't I marry Sakura-chan? I only want her! I only want her!"_

_When he is now on their room, he see Sakura sleeping on its bed. He then approached it and sit on the side of her bed. Naruto is now crying that causes the young girl with pink hair to wake up._

"_Naruto-kun, is that you?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"_

_Sakura was shocked when the blonde boy suddenly hug her. She felt her little brother's tears on her shoulder. "Naruto-kun, is there a problem? Why are you crying?"_

_He hugged her even more tightly. "Sakura-chan... promise me, you will be mine. When we are on the right age, we will get married. Promise me."_

_Sakura hug Naruto back. "Of course Naruto-kun. I will marry you and I promise you that, so don't you worry about it okay?"_

"_Really?" Sakura just nodded. "I promise, I will be you wife, just like mom and dad."_

Just like mom and Dad. Naruto smile sarcastically after he remember.

_'As if she remember that.'_ he said on his mind.

He looked at his clock, it is already 2am. He can't sleep. He turn his face on the person who is now sleeping on the other bed. He smile.

_'Is she really asleep now? I hope.'_

* * *

He then get up and slowly walk his feet on the cold floor towards her. He saw her face clearly because the light of the moon entering on their glass window. He stood next to her.

_'Your porcelain soft skin... that angelic face of yours...'_ The blonde young man remained standing as he scanned her whole body and look at her face deeply.

After a few minute, he sat down on the floor and brush her long, soft pink hair away from her face, revealing its flawless face.

'_Sakura-chan... until now I never forget what we had promised back then, how about you? Have you already forgotten it? Maybe. You should have forgotten it, because now... we both know, that it is wrong. I also know it to myself, I can't marry my own sister... but... but...' _tears came down on his soft tan cheeks.

_'...why is my feelings never change? I still feel the same. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan... I'm really sorry, but from the start, I never look at you as my sister, but as a woman. I-I love you, but not as my little sister. Forgive me.'_ He stop for a bit to clear his throat and he continue talking with his thought,

_ 'Sakura-chan... we're not getting any younger, we're not children anymore.' _

Naruto smile after seeing of how beautiful is his sister now, especially when she's sleeping_ 'You turn out to be a beautiful lady... I never mean to stop you from loving someone else but it's just...__ I just..._ '

more tears came out from Naruto's eyes. 'I_ don't want to see you with another man. I still only want you, only you for myself... your heart and body.'_

He said on his mind, he wipe his cheeks from tears. _'Naruto, you're disgusting. You're unforgivable, how could you love your own sister?'_ he thought sadly. Then, he plant a soft, wet kiss on her lips and make sure that she won't wake up by what he have done.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he run his hand through her hair.

But before he can stand-up to go on _his_ own bed, a soft and small hand grab his hand. "N-Naruto-kun?"

He was shocked, his eye widened. "S-Sakura-chan?"

* * *

_**Da-da-da-da! So there you have it, my first chapter and my first attempt.**_

My God! My nose _is_ bleeding. I don't really used to it, using English language _are_ sometimes really hard. This is my first time writing a long story.

I'm really sorry, my bad.

I'll make sure that I will study really hard so that I can correct my grammar and construction... ahh! Whatever! And I should enhance my vocabulary as well.

Till next time.

Any kind of reviews will be entertain.

Thanks!

Again, **I do not own Naruto, so leave it to the real owner.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Right Love, Wrong Way**

* * *

_For the last time, I'm going to tell that I... sucks in English, the reason is it is only my second... almost third language. So, that's it!_

_Grammar is my big problem but still, I'm working o_n it.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN NARUTO...but only in my dreams.**

XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 The Beginning**

* * *

"_N-Naruto-kun?" she said._

_'S-Sakura-chan?" he was shocked._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_'Did she know what I've done? Damn! What will I do?' _his mind starts freaking-out after Sakura grab his hand and said his name.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan." he sweat-dropped and closed his eyes, ready for any judgment, but the truth is he's_ not_, he is afraid that he might lose his only sister. "I'm sorry" he can't accept it.

But it stop when he feels that Sakura's hand slipped on his hands.

He quickly turn his head back and saw her turning on the other side of her bed hugging her pillow. He raise his brow and his lips twitch up for a smile. '_Is she dreaming of me?'_

Now he feel relieve that his sister did not know what happened.

The blonde went to his bed and lay down, he give a last look on his sister, "Good morning Sakura-chan, tomorrow again."- before he close his eyes.

* * *

It is almost 6:30 in the morning, but she's still on her dreamland, not wanting to wake-up. Naruto didn't want to wake her up also, he really want to watch her sleeping, she is like an angel, and he love watching her.

...

"Sakura, dear... wake-up." a low voice from her sweet dream?

"Dear?" she felt that someone shake her shoulder. But she doesn't mind. She put her blanket up until it covers her head.

"Sakura... you're already late for school."

Her brain automatically open her eyes, as thoughts begin to run. She looks at on the clock near the door. Nearly 6:30 a.m. "WHAAT?!"

The rosette take a look on the edge of the bed and saw a woman, it's her mom! And Naruto is not on his bed.

"Why t'hell Naruto didn't wake me up!?" she yelled cursing him as she rush to get up on her bed, grab her towel and run to the bath room.

...

...

As the droplets of water runs to her porcelain skin after she turn the shower off, she remembers last night. She put her index finger on her lips.

"Wait...d-did he kissed me?" she asked to herself with a pink blush on her face.

...

And when she realize, she shook her head. "No,no,no! That can't be! He's my brother, why would he kiss me? It might be my dream... _my dream_..." she pause, "...but the feeling was so real." She bit her lower lips.

"Bad Sakura! Why are you dreaming of your own brother that way? Now, you'll be late for school." she said to herself and stop her thought before it gets worse.

**20 minutes...**

She rush down to the stairs and went to their dining area.

"Sakura, you're late. Did you enjoy your sleep?" it's her father mumbling on his mouth that is full of food.

She brush her peculiar hair and smile. "Kind of..." as she pull a chair, sit down and begin to eat her breakfast. "And please, don't talk when your mouth is full dad." Her father laughs at her statement.

"Eat faster, we will be late." said the blonde standing besides her and holding his plate to put it on the dish washing area. She rolled her eyes as she watch his step on the corner of her eyes.

**15 minutes later...**

"Faster Naruto. We only have 3 minutes left, we will be late." said Sakura while walking hurriedly.

"As if it is not your fault-" he replies lowering his head, clenching his fist on his pockets.

The rosette stops and tilts her head backward. "Yeah, I already know that." She said to stop his predicament.

Sakura ran when she heard the bell ring while Naruto keeps his normal walk.

* * *

Classes start.

Teacher comes.

Naruto as always do not want to pay attention, and all he does is to look outside the windows while his mind floating on air.

Classes end for lunch.

"Hey Naruto, let's go!" yelled Shikamaru.

He turn around to his friend. "Yeah." as he stand up. Shikamaru and his friends is waiting outside of their classroom, but before he can step outside the door, he look back and took a glance at Sakura who is now talking with Ino and Hinata.

"Hey guys, what do you think I should eat for lunch?" asked Chouji while holding his _box_ of chips.

Shikamaru shrugged and Kiba answer his question. "Nah! Chouji, you will eat any kinds of food."

"No, that's not true." their fat friend (_no, he don't want to be called fat, because if he heard you, in a split of second you're laying down in pain on the floor and the worst part is you will wake up and found yourself laying at the hospital) _glared on Kiba.

"What? you can't answer me Chouji?"

They laugh except for Naruto. They wonder. Naruto is the type of guy who always takes a share with their laughs and play with pranks. He is one of the noisiest people they ever knew, that's why they're not really use to it when he didn't even talk, definitely, there must be a problem.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kiba.

Naruto seemed surprise by the question. "H-huh? No."

"No? But you seem so quite since you enter in our classroom this morning." said Shikamaru while looking at him on the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah." the only thing that Chouji said as he takes another bite of his chips.

"I'm just thinking of something." He replied.

A second of silence... two, three… and then burst out with laughter.

"You? Thinking?" asked Kiba sarcastically while can't get over of his laugh.

Naruto frowned. "What the fuck man? Is there something wrong with thinking? I'm serious here."

Kiba wave his hand. "No, man… where not use to it."

A pause of silence. Chouji crunch his chips and Shikamaru put his index finger on his chin and curl it like a hook. "Hmn, if you're thinking… it must be pretty serious huh? Then, tell me."

"Yeah! Tell us!" Kiba interjected.

"Nah! It's not important, so don't ask me."

…

...

"Thanks for the food!" said Chouji clapping his hand after he opened his lunch box that is full of food and began to eat.

Shikamaru and Kiba start unpacking their lunch, so as Naruto.

They are sitting near the edge of the cafeteria when Naruto sees Sakura, Ino and Hinata sit next to their table.

Kiba saw the three girls, he quickly raise his hand say 'Hi' to them.

"Hey, you there guys." said Ino with a smile on her face and then pull a chair, Sakura also said 'hi' and wave her hand. Hinata give a shy smile to all of them and blush when she sees Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto, do we have the same food?" asked Sakura looking on Naruto's lunch box.

The blonde took a bite of his octopus hotdog and never give look to Sakura. "Of course is there a reason for our mother to cook different food for us? Remember that we are living in the same roof." he answers coldly.

"Oh! Yes, your right." that's all that Sakura could answer as she return to her own food and start a bite. He's brother act really cold towards her lately.

"S-Sakura-chan... i-is y-you and your b-brother had a f-fight?" asked Hinata stammering with eyes still on her food and in a usual low tone, while Ino just look at her and wait for her answer.

The rosette smile meekly. 'Kinda."

Hinata face her. "W-why?"

Sakura shook her head and said to her blonde hair and lavender eyed friends that they don't need to worry about it, it's not a big problem, Hinata and Ino only nodded for a reply.

...

...

After they finish their lunch, all of them head towards their respected class room as their silver hair teacher went inside to teach some English subject.

Sakura seems not to notice that most of the time, Naruto is staring at her on the corner of his eyes but she can feel the chill on her spine. He just can't seem to get his eyes off from her. He didn't pay attention to anything, except for her. He enjoys watching his little sister. Thinking of his emotion that is forbidden.

"Naruto?" a man's voice.

"Naruto?" again. And when he look at to it, it's his teacher who is calling his attention. "Your mind is out or it is flying outside or what?" his voice seems so cold and emotionless.

Naruto as always, he just scratched his back and chuckled nervously.

'Okay, again. My teacher called for my attention.' he said to himself as he smile and then put his hand on his forehead. _'Thinking of her is going too far. It is so bad, bad… right?' _he thought.

* * *

"Ne, S-Sakura-chan..." it's Hinata.

After their class has been dismissed, she know that her brother didn't bother to wait for her so she just take her time packing her things up when the shy girl friend approached her pink-haired friend.

She wants to say something and Sakura know it.

"Yes Hinata? Is there something you want to say?" she replied after she's done putting all of her notes to her bag pack.

The face of the lady in front of her turns pink.

She raise an eye brow as she put her elbow on her table. "What? C'mon, say it quickly, you know that we need to go home now."

"Uhmmm..." she glance at Sakura and then averted her eyes on the blank corner of the room. She was too nervous. _'What if she hates me? What I'm gonna do?'_ she thought worriedly.

Sakura put her hands on her chin and smile towards her friend. "Hinata, what is it?"

She blink. "Uhn, S- Sakura-chan... y-you won't get m-mad at me if I'll say it to y-you, ne?" she stammered, still not looking on her.

"C'mon Hinata... say it. I'm sure she won't get mad, she will be happy... definitely." said Ino with a wide smile on her face.

Sakura nodded. "Of course! Now, what is it? You all know I don't want to wait."

_'Say it Hinata, say it… that you...'_ "I-I like Naruto-kun." She closed her eyes as her face turn into a crimson red.

"Whaaat?!" Sakura froze.

A huge silence between to two friends. The one who confess and the one who is really shocked and do not know what to do.

Hinata break the silence between them. "I-i'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm really sorry." she said while bowing her head repeatedly.

Sakura never blinked. Her mind went blank, and then words from Hinata entered. '_I-I like Naruto-kun… like Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…'_

"Hey, Sakura." said Ino while waving her hands on her face. "Forehead!"

"WHAT?!" she quickly snap out and glared towards her blonde friend when she heard her stupid nickname that Ino used to call her since childhood. She hates it.

"Oi, oi... looks likes our friend Sakura is upset after she heard her friend confess that she likes her brother." she said teasing her and then turn her head to the lady who is standing next to her. "Right Hinata-" but she stop what she's going to say when she see that Hinata is on her watery eyes. "Hey... hey… you're not going to cry right?"

Sakura seems not to hearing it. "I-I'm really sorry Sakura-chan… please, don't be mad at me…"

"Forehead!"-yelled Ino that makes her snap on of her thoughts and see Hinata on her watery eyes. This lady is really soft.

She stand up and put her hands to her friends pale cheeks. "Oi, Hinata, don't cry. I'm not mad at you." She smile but she can't tell if that smile is genuine or fake. "I-it's okay with me if you like my brother."

'_Oh! It's not, don't be stupid pink-head.'_- her inner self told her.

"R-really?" the lavender-eyed girl looked at on the emerald orbs and smiled, to know that her closest friend is not mad at her because she likes her brother.

Sakura just nodded as she look at on Hinata.

"There...there..." Ino patted both shoulders of Sakura and Hinata. "...now you know that it is okay with Sakura that you likes her brother..." she look at on Sakura. "...why don't you help her to get him?"

"What?!" Sakura look at Ino in disdain. '_Damn you Ino! I can't do that!'_

"I-Ino-chan!"

"Right Sakura?" -Ino grin sheepishly.

Hinata is one of her best friend too but she don't know why she feels that she don't want it. D'hell... she hates to help her. '_Why?'_

Her idiot brother, with Hinata? Damn no! She can't take it. To see him with her, makes her heart feels, _hurt._ '_Oh, God… why would I think about that with my friend and brother? This is crazy'_ but still she said… "Yeah."

The blonde clap her hands. "Oh! That's it! Sakura will help you."

"What?! NO!" Sakura yelled making Ino raise her brow.

"Why? You already said yes! Are you jealous or maybe... afraid that Hinata will take your precious brother?" Ino smirk.

She took a step backward and wave her hand. "No,no,no!"

"Oh… do you want him only to yourself? How selfish…" she taunted.

"Ino-chan! He is Sakura-chan's brother…" cried Hinata. Ino's joke is getting out of the line.

The blonde lady laughed. "Just kidding… come to think of it, you two is too clingy. But you should allow him to find another girl besides you huh?"- Ino raise her brow in amuse.

"Damn it pig! Fine, okay!" the pink-haired lady looked away pissed.

…

...

_He's with her since they we're born. He only have her, so as she. She only wants him with her and no other woman._

* * *

Sakura run fast as she could to her classroom, Naruto is not with her. "That Naruto, he didn't wake me up, leave me alone and walk by myself to school." she said to herself while walking faster.

Gladly, after all, she is not late because their first subject teacher is always late also.

She saw Naruto on the desk of his infamous friend Shikamaru, so she put her things on her desk and head towards him and grab his shoulder.

"Naruto! Why didn't you woke me up?! You want me to be late for school, don't you?"

The blonde gave a cold expression. Sakura don't get use to it. Everytime that she's doing this to him, he always react and do apologized to her, but this time… not at all.

"Why? Is it my fault again? Wake up on your own. You're not a child anymore Sakura-chan. Unless you want me to babysit you." he smirk.

She clenched her fist, ready to punch him so hard that he could not even stand up.

"Oh! Going to hit me again? Is that how you treat your older brother? You need to learn how to respect, don't you?"

She was shocked. This is the first time Naruto talked to her like that. That's why he releases him slowly.

He sat down strait again and nonchalant leave his sister standing.

.

.

.

Shikamaru put his hand under his chin and look at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto... what's wrong with you? You never act like that towards her. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I think that's the right thing to do."- he reply. _Even if it hurts._

Shikamaru raise his brow.

While Sakura walk slowly to her seat, she still can't believe it. Naruto's acting mean towards her lately... she took a glance toward Sasuke who is sitting next to her. _'Is it because of him?'_ she thought. She never notice she is looking in him too long that causes him to look at her also. He raise his brow. She withdrew her eyes quickly with a pink blush on her flawless face.

"Hey! Sakura... I heard what your brother said... his acting strange." –said Ino who is standing besides her looking confused.

"Yeah... your right." she reply.

"Why?"

"-"

Before she can reply, their teacher came in. "Alright students, go back to your seats now..."

Sakura inhale deeply.

…

...

"Naruto." a call.

"Naruto."-another call, he hear his name but he doesn't mind.

"Darn it, Naruto, wake up!"-this time he hear it clearly that make his ear sick. He turn back and put a scowl on his face.

"What is it?!"

Shikamaru scratched his hair and yawn. "Are you sleeping or what? The class is dismissed. You wanna come with us?"

Yes, he never notice that their teacher already dismissed the class. Shikamaru headed towards the door where all of his friends waiting for them.

He stood but he look at on his sister that is also looking at him. He gave her a cold look. He is not used to it, but he need to do it, if not, he will be damn on his own temptation and sin even though he can see the worry on her eyes, He need to avoid her, so he then quickly withdraw his eyes.

"Sakura!"-cried Ino and hugged her neck. "Let's go... library time... a lot of assignment today..."

The pink-haired lady stands and put her chair back. "Yeah, I'll just clean my things up. You go first, I will follow."

Her two friends start to walk outside. While getting all of her things back to her bag, she remembers how her own brother acted towards her.

"What's wrong with him?"- she asked to herself. She never notice that all of her classmate went out and she is now only with one man.

...

...

"Hey, can you get any faster? You wanna stand there for the whole hour?"- she look at on her side.

It's Sasuke also picking up his things.

"Why?" she raise an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna be here with some idiots." he reply on monotone.

With what she heard, her blood rush up to her head. "What?!" _What's wrong with this man? I mean, he can go out first, so why staying here and saying those things?_

He just rolled his eyes and go out first. While Sakura follow him through her eyes. She was quite surprise when Sasuke peek at her and said if she don't wanna go to the library because it's getting late, and soon it will close. The pink-haired lady quickly grab her bag and run outside the class room and head to the library, but before entering the library door... she didn't notice the two guys in front of her, so she stumble. People inside the library seems to notice it, especially Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

"Darn it! Hey! Watch where you going!" she yelled still close eyes and in pain.

The man cross his hand on his chest. "You're the one who need to watch where you going!" after a second, he grin. "Oh... look! You're wearing pink panties..."

The man beside him agreed and laugh.

She didn't notice that her legs were open and the hell... she forgot to wear shorts under her short skirt! Sakura quickly sit and close her legs and feel so...so embarrassed. Naruto heard it, making his nerve twitched and blood boil. He quickly stand up and run towards them.

He stood up in front of Sakura. "Fuck you bastard! Leave her alone!"

"Oh... is it her brother? Why? C'mon... don't take it seriously... it's just for fun."

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled but it's too late. The blonde punch the man who said it to his sister and lay down on the floor. He clenched his jaw.

"Fun? Nobody can make fun of her! You'll be damn as hell if you do!"

The other man's friend beside him help him to stand up while cursing. Naruto punch must be this strong. "Fuck you man! She's just your sister! Don't act like you are her boyfriend!" he replied after he wiped the blood on his lips.

With this statement, Naruto's blood boiled to its limit and punch him again and again. His words keep on echoing on his head. '_She's just your sister… she's just your sister… sister….'_ This time his friend help him to punch Naruto.

Sakura was just too shock, he can't even move her feet, but she snap out when someone help her to stand.

"Are you okay now?" his voice was cold, when she turns her head, it was Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Kiba, help Naruto to stop and calm him down, and the two student just walk away. Lucky for them, there is no teacher around on that hour.

"Dude, stop it. Chill. You're becoming overprotective to your sister." said Kiba while holding his left arm.

"Tch!" he scoffed and before letting go of Kiba's grip. He turn around and saw Sasuke holding Sakura's arm that makes his stomach twitched with jealousy. His sister looks at him and when she saw that his eyes narrowed seeing her with him, she hurriedly remove Sasuke's hand and run towards Naruto, but the blonde walk away so she run after him.

"N-Naruto, wait!" she said but when she's about to touch his arms his brother yelled.

"Don't touch me!" with his word, she stop and took a few steps back and feel her knees shaking with fear. She feels so scared. Especially when Naruto looks at her with his intense blue eyes.

...

He clenched his fist.

Her eyes widened.

...

"N-Naruto-kun! W-wait!"

Sakura jerked when she heard Hinata's voice and is running towards Naruto.

Then, she hold her brother's arm.

_'Hinata can't do that, I thought she can't... leave him alone!'_ She feels her heart beating faster, and faster. She clenched her fist.

She heard a familiar voice call her name worriedly.

"Are you okay?"- Ino asked

_'You think I am?'_- she replied through her mind, still looking on her brother and Hinata in a far away.

But when they disappear from her sight, she slowly turns her head back she saw a man with a cold black orb and raven hair. Ino look at him also. "See... he is also worry on you."- Ino whispered.

Sakura smiled, _'I think not'_, but maybe it was enough. On her way home, she will speak to her brother.

* * *

But then, Naruto and Hinata never come back, that's makes her more worried than ever.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews. =)))**

**And don't worry; I have future plan for Naruto that's why I did not use Uzumaki or Namikaze as his surname. I think Haruno is just fine. (^_^)**

**Sorry for the super late update. Next time... I will update as soon as possible and I'll make sure that the next... and next chapter will be good and not boring!**

**This chapter takes too long for me to write… honestly, I have no ideas and inspiration so I write it as ease... just for the foundation.**

** And also, my laptop have some problem.**

**XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confession, Confusion

**Right Love, Wrong Way**

* * *

I do not own anything… just my wild imagination.

* * *

**Confession, Confusion**

* * *

"It's getting late."- Sakura sighed after she saw what time is it on their bedroom wall clock. She slump her back to her soft cushion bed.

She went home alone and took her dinner alone because both their parents still not home yet. She sighed again.

.

Clock ticking.

.

Before, she never worried if Naruto came home late, maybe because he always ask for her permission or tell her the reason. But this time it's different, he never said anything, something's wrong between them and she didn't know the reason. And the worst part is, Hinata is with him, _now_? But why would she worry, Hinata is a good friend, she will not do anything bad or even take advantage of him, she just have crush on Naruto and the _hell_! Why would she care if she's with him?

The pink-haired roll on her bed and buried her face on the pillow. It's already 9 in the evening. '_Where the hell are you Naruto? What are you doing, don't you care about me anymore. How can I sleep especially when I know you're with someone.'_ She paused for a second. –"Darn it!"-then sat up, walk with her barefoot and head towards their terrace. A breeze of cold air touched her soft skin and she shivered.

…

...

...

"Hinata, thank you." The blonde patted her head.

The young lady just looks on her feet and smile. "Anything for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smile back, "Do you want me to escort you home."

The raven-haired girl just shook her head and took a step backward, but before she can turn around, the young man grab her wrist and embrace her. Her face turned crimson red again.

"Thank you so much Hinata."-he moved back and then kissed her on the cheeks. "And I'm really sorry."

"I-I gotta g-go."-she bows and run. Naruto watch her, until he knows that she is on their front gate, he turn his back, put his hands on his pockets and begin his step. He did not notice anymore that Hinata looked back.

…

...

* * *

"_W-where are we g-going N-Naruto –kun? The clinic is over there."-she pointed the clinic but Naruto walked directly to the gate, then she followed._

_Long minute of walking, she just don't mind, as long as she's with him, seeing his lean back makes her somewhat happy, she will follow him wherever he goes. He never talked, just continue to walk. Then, he sat down on a wooden bench in the park, put his arms on his knees and look at the ground, she watch him and feel his heavy world, then sat next to him. She never bothers to ask, she just waits for him to speak, it takes a minute, fifteen minute, then thirty minutes…_

_...  
_

"_Why you're here?"-he asked, never looking her._

_This time, she never feel, embarrassed no heartbeat skipping, just a tint of pink on her cheeks… she can't avoid it and she's just too worried about him. "I just wanted to be by your side, maybe because I can feel you're sad and lonely… and I'm your... friend Naruto-kun."_

_With her word, he smile, and he looked at her. His blue orbs meet the gazed of the lavender one. "You really think I am sad and lonely?"_

_She only nodded._

"_Why you always care for me Hinata?"_

_She was a bit surprise because he didn't add 'chan' on the end of her name like he used to do.  
_

_She just smile and get a handkerchief then wipe the blood stain on his lips. His ocean blue eyes keep on staring her beautiful pale face."Hinata-chan? What do you think of me, planning to enroll in another school far away from here."_

_it's a statement, not a question. "W-why?"_

"_Nothing. I just want to see another place and meet other people."_

"_Aren't you happy here… with us?"_

"_It's not like that… I just want it, I think its kinda fun. My parents support me… so I hope also you Hinata-chan." He placed a small smile in his lips._

"_I-is Sakura already know that?..."_

"_No, I don't want her to know it after I'm gone. So please don't let her know, okay? You're the only friend of her that I can trust about this."-he chuckled hoarsely. "...because I know Ino is a gossip girl and her best friend."  
_

_Silence. _

_Hinata don't need to argue and said anything to stop him because she know she can't stop him._

"_If you're sure with that… keep on remembering that…whenever you feel lonely or needed someone to talk to, I'm just here Naruto-kun, always. "_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you."_

_Silence again._

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_He waited for the next word._

"_Is… there something happened between you and Sakura-chan?"_

_He did not reply, so she never questioned him anymore._

"_N-Naruto-kun."-she lowered her head and fidgeted her hands._

"_Hmn?"_

"_D-do y-yo-you have a g-girl that you li-li-like?" she asked stammering on her words._

_The blonde put his arm on the bench and look at on the sky. "Why did you ask?"_

"_A-Ahmn, b-because I-I ca-can feel i-it."_

_He smile before answering it. "I don't know…"_

"_Why?"_

_Naruto inhale deeply then look at to Hinata. "I just don't know."_

_The girl stared at him with puzzle look, so Naruto averted his gaze on the ground and scratched his temple. "How can I say it?"-a long pause. "Just don't mind it."_

_She nodded, then Naruto immediately stand up and grab her wrist._

"_Let's go eat ramen!"-__ then they run._

___...  
_

___...  
_

_They headed to the Ichiraku ramen, he ordered four kinds of ramen and Hinata ordered just one. Naruto eats like there is no tomorrow and she just watch him, she wondered how can it fit to his stomach. She loves to see how lively he is while eating his favorite food. _

_...  
_

_What if she'll tell him about her feelings. Naruto have a good heart, he cares for everyone, fun to be with, and... he's cute also. He notices her looking at him and she flushed. He raise his brow. "Is there a problem Hinata-chan?"_

_She shook her head and continue eating her ramen. Then after an hour they went outside and start to walk, Naruto talk and talk about anything__, he's talking about frogs and anything he likes_ And she just keep on listening, she don't find it boring, she is so interested about him, he wanted to know all about him. They didn't notice how the time passes by. She know behind his noisy attitude, there is something inside him that he cannot show and he just buried it deep inside his heart so that everyone won't know.

'_I wish I could be able to see it, so that I can help you with it.'-she thought sadly._

…

"_Let's go home."- he said, but she stop, and he looked at her._

_"Hinata-chan?"_

"_N-Naruto-kun? I-I have something to…tell you."_

_He turn completely and raise his eye brow. 'What's that Hinata-chan?"_

"_I-I-I…"_

"_C'mon, say it. It's okay."_

"_I…I love you."_

_Naruto's eye widened of what he had heard. Silence... cold wind blow... so quite on that moment and they can hear the crickets at night. Hinata waited on his response; she is ready for the consequences._

"_I'm sorry."- now that she already told it to him, she can't turn back anymore even though she know that she will regret it. Hinata looked at him in the eyes. "I love you Naruto-kun, not as a friend or brother. I have loved you since we were kids, since the first day I met you."- then she lowered her head __and look at on her shoes. "I already told my feelings to Sakura-chan. I said that I like you, but I think it's not simple as that…"_

"_What did she say?"- he closed his fist._

_Hinata looked at him but withdraw it immediately. "She said… i-it was okay… and-and she will going to help me?"_

_Naruto did not response and just keep on staring at her, that's why she feels so scared that what she just have said may cause him to avoid her. The girl with a raven hair closed her lavender eyes and prayed that it will not happen. 'I'm sorry…'_

_She didn't realize that he is in front of her and she was shocked when he hugged her._

"_I-I didn't mean to feel and say it to you Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry."-tears came down on her soft pink cheeks._

"_No, it's okay. It's okay." He tightened his embrace. "I like you also Hinata-chan."_

"…_and you love her, don't you?"_

_She did not tell her name, because she wasn't sure and she has no right and it's wrong. She believes that Naruto will do what is right and he can do it-of course. If he loves her, then, Hinata will support him. She only wants his happiness. That is all what she thinking._

"_I'm sorry." _

_She inhale deeply, he releases her slowly and put his large hand on her pale cheeks. "If I did not already give my heart to her…"-he smile sadly. "…I'm sure... I will definitely fall for you Hinata-chan."_

"_But you already did… right?"- she smiled sadly and his blue orbs reflected it. He nodded._

_A big silence._

"_Don't worry its fine."-she pushed herself to smile. "I'm so happy that I had already told you what my feelings is. I'll wait for you. If you will not fall for me this lifetime, maybe the next lifetime…" she pause. "…what do you think?"_

"_Yeah… maybe the next lifetime, I will."- he brush her soft raven locks away from her face and put it behind her ears._

"_I-If there is no one you can run, I'm always here for you, Naruto-kun."_

_"H-Hinata-chan?"_

_She smiled._

"_Thank you."_

…

She watched as the man disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Sakura immediately stand up from her bed when she heard that their door opens.

"Where did you go?"- she asked, standing in front of him with closed fist.

"It's none of your business."-he replied nonchalantly while closing the door and headed towards his desk to put his things up.

The pink-haired girl just follow him trough her eyes. Still waiting for an answer, but when she realized that he will never answer her question she walk towards Naruto and grab his shoulder, he nearly snapped.

He had his tight grip in her wrist before he knew it. "I already told you, don't touch me!"-her eyes widened before he released it roughly. Then he walk hard to his bed.

Her legs were shaking and she can't move it. She admit it that most of the time she tries to lead Naruto and she used to be atop of him, she can nag him, punch him or even sometimes she put him in a shame and he allows her, everytime. She tries to make him see that she can rule over him but the truth is... still, she's weak. That _she can't definitely control him_ and she is so afraid of him.

She rub her thin wrist. His hand leave red a mark on it._ It hurts_. Not because of the pain, but the pain he put on her heart. She felt she wanted to cry but do her best to stop it.

...

...

While Naruto can't take it. He can't sleep. He don't know what to do. The temptation is running through his vein, lust occupying his thoughts, he want to touch her, feel her, kiss her. _Damn! _Thinking like these things… he is such a perverted, sinner big brother! He can't do that. He greeted his teeth. This is torture, living in the same house, sleeping with the same room… he _loves_ her, that's why he needs to get out in this hell as soon as possible, he is afraid that someday, he can't control himself anymore and his inner demon will totally consume him.

'_Sakura-chan…'_- he whisper, holding his hardness.

* * *

She woke up late again and found no Naruto in his bed so she rush to the school, and because she is on a hurry, she stumble again on a man. The books she holding fell on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry."-she said picking up her things, not looking at the man in front of her. And she is a quite surprise when he bend down and help her.

He smile. "It's okay."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He let out his hand holding some of her things.

'_Maybe this morning is not so bad after all.' _She thought and smiled, after the raven haired man to their classroom. Upon entering she immediately look for his blonde bother who is sitting on his desk looking on the space while his friends are talking about nonsense matter. She sighed deeply and sit on her own desk.

…

"I already confessed."- she snapped out. She raised her head and see that it was Hinata.

"You… confessed… to my brother… to Naruto?" Sakura frown and feels that something pinched her heart.

Hinata nodded.

'_Maybe that's the reason why he's late yesterday.' _She furrowed her brow. "What did he say?"

Again, Hinata don't answer her, she just put a small smile.

…

Teachers come and go but she didn't bother to listen… to know that Sakura always taking a peek on Naruto who is also not listening.

"Hey."- a deep voiced echoed on her ears. She looked at to it.

"You're not listening."- said Sasuke in monotone.

"Y-yes? Wha-what is it?"-the pink-haired girl shutter. The man only raised his eye brow and answers her.

"The teacher said that we will be partner on the assignment, how 'bout that?"

"P-partner?"- well she did not hear that, because she is busy peeking at her blonde brother. After a second, what Sasuke said sink on her mind, she blushed.

He just sighed and scratched his hair. "Okay… let's talk about it after class, I guess?"

Sakura bit he lower lip and looked at him slowly and shyly. "O-okay…"

He smiled, that makes her face redder.

'_Oh my God! This is your moment Sakura! Your ultimate crush and you alone…' _she took a peek on Sasuke "..._ studying alone…'_- she grinned at her own thought. '_Grab it baby!'_- she chuckled, making Sasuke to turn his head and see her.

…

...

Sasuke wait her in the crowded lobby. She feels that walking towards him is like she is walking the aisle. Sakura don't mind that she is with her friends, so Ino punch her in the shoulder. "Forehead… stop day dreaming!"

"Ouch!"-she looked at her best friend together with Hinata. "You're just jealous because Sasuke will be mine alone today."- she grinned.

"Tch!"-the blonde-haired girl only rolled her eyes. Of course! She is one of Sasuke fan girls. "Only with this assignment pinky." she grimaced.

Sakura run in front of Ino and stuck her tongue out to tease her, then looked forward to face Sasuke. Later she knows that a few steps ahead, Naruto watching her.

_Those eyes_… her eyes widened.

His brow twitching, hands balled into a fist, jaw clenched together and lips form into narrow slit, his perfectly tan skin reflecting perfectly in the beam of the setting sun… those whiskers and dark ocean blue orbs is making her feels that he is willing to kill someone, and that someone is _her_ and Sasuke? This is not the first time he saw him in that way, but this time she feels like it is tearing her apart. Looking at him is making her feel not only fear but also hurt inside.

She saw the blonde turn his back in a hard way. She gulp and cleared her throat. She knows she needed to talk to him. She can't ignore it and she won't _ignore _it.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… but I think I can't make it today-"she hold the book firmly on her hands. "I-I have to go."- not looking at him she run.

Sasuke just watch her with no reaction.

While Ino raise her eyebrow when she saw Sakura running away. "What was that?"

…

...

Hinata just watch her. She saw Naruto with his reaction… then… Sakura.

…

...

When she got home their parents watched her run upstairs, and when she opened their door, she saw Naruto on his study table reading a book.

She stood there for almost thirty-second and see that her brother not even took a glance at her, she quickly throw her bag on her bed and headed towards him.

She stood next to him.

"What's the matter with you Naruto? I can't understand you!"

He didn't respond and just continue his reading.

"_Damn it_! If you hate me, just tell me!"

Again, not a single answer.

"_I hate you_! I hate you! Why you keep on doing this to me? What did I done wrong?"

Silence. Then he hears her sobs.

"I hate you. You don't tell me what's the problem, you keep on avoiding me..." her voice cracking. "...and you're acting mean towards me. I can't understand you anymore."- after what she just said she break down into crying.

"Are you happy now that finally, you can talk and be friend with him?"- he asked.

With what she had heard, Sakura twitch her brow. "Is that your problem? Why? Is there anything wrong with that? I like him! And I'm not a baby anymore Naruto! We're not kids!"

She was shocked when the blonde banged the table and stand up. "That's the problem Sakura!"- clenching his jaw.

"You're right! You're not a baby and we're not a kids anymore, you are a lady now! You can now fall in love, have a boyfriend."- he cried, then he spoke from his throat. "That's why I'm scared."

"What?"- she gave him a puzzled look.

He looked at her sternly. "I don't want you to have a boyfriend! Another man... to see you holding another man's hand, telling him sweet words, embracing him and kissing him! Can you hear it? I want you for me, for _mine_ only!"

...

He cupped his large hand on her face… and kissed her. Her brother's lips meeting hers. She opened her eyes wider than before. '_Naruto? W-what? Why?'_

Sakura grip his shirt and pushed him.

"Why did you do that?"-she said almost whispering.

"I told you, I don't want you with another man, only me."

...

"I loved you Sakura-chan since we were kids, didn't I tell you back then?"- he looked at on his side. "I thought that it is normal, but then… as the time passes by, my feelings for you grow even stronger that it kills me... everytime. I never once looked at you as my sister. So whenever you're telling me that like someone, I get very jealous… _why I can't be him?"-_he pause. "I love you Sakura-chan."

"But-but… But i-it's wrong… we are-"-she reply lowly, shuttering and scared.

"I know! Damn it!"-he retorted. "But I can't take it anymore! I hate it! Living with you in the same house, sleeping with you in the same room…"-he pause. "Do you know how hard it is for me?"

...

"Now, if you insist… I'll do my best to accept that. Maybe someday I found someone and be able to forget you." He looked at her who is also looking at him with stain of tears on her cheeks.

He forced himself to smile. "But you know Sakura-chan…. we can't be the same anymore. So please, do your best to avoid me and don't talk to me if it is not important."- he walked and pass to her but then stop. He looked at her for the last time. His sad ocean blue eyes meet the confused and shocked green orbs. He smiled bitterly. "I love you as who you are, remember that."

….

She can't sleep. How can she sleep after what she had heard and know?

So as he.

…

...

The next morning they both eat breakfast, she didn't bother to speak or say a word. Gladly their parents never noticed it. Both walk towards the school like they are a total, complete stranger to each other.

…

Ino crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the window

"So you feel it too?"

The blonde-haired lady said not looking at Shikamaru who is reading a book with a boring, nonchalant expression on his face.

"Of course, how can I not? It's been almost two weeks and he's always with me."

Ino just nod her head.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"…and what's wrong with Naruto."

Shikamaru put his palm on his chin and lean on it.

"What do you think it is?" Ino asked, raising her one eyebrow.

"I don't know."

While Hinata is quite and just keep on listening with the conversation of the two.

…

Lunch time.

They are all in the cafeteria.

Kiba keep on talking to Hinata who is just smiling and nodding, Shikamaru kept on silence and just watch his surroundings, and Chouji is non-stop eating.

Naruto was quite.

Sakura was quite.

Ino keep on glancing at Sakura, sipping her juice while Ten-ten sat between the siblings and keep on eating her bento.

"Sakura-chan, are you done?" asked Ten-ten, when she saw her packing her bento box.

"Sorry guy's I gotta go to the library. I need to finish my assignment."

"I thought you finished it yesterday?" Kiba put in, pausing from eating.

She form a small smile and Naruto stared out of the corner of his eyes, then go back on eating.

"You're with Sasuke again? Keep on doing that, don't miss your chance to make him fall for you, because I will definitely get him."-Ino smirk.

"Tch!"-Naruto hissed.

Her head snapped and looked at Naruto and met his eyes. He was staring at her with dark narrowed eyes.

"I-I have to go." She quickly gets up from her seat and walk as fast as she could.

Everyone continue on what they're doing except Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru. They could feel the awkwardness of Sakura and the dark aura from Naruto.

….

"Sakura, you okay? If you don't want to do the assignment, it's fine. I can do it alone." Sasuke said, but kept his gaze on the book his holding.

Sakura jolted at the called of her name and glanced down to the book. "N-no… I'm fine. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

….

"Naruto-kun…"

He looked back after he heard that voice. "Hmn?"

"A-are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Of-course. It's Friday."

"C-c-can I-I invite you to watch a-a-a…"

Naruto raise a brow.

The girl secretly looked and search for her blonde friend who pushed her to do this kind of thing and when she found it, she gave Hinata a -_you-can-do-it_ look.

"…a-a… '_c'mon say it!'_ a-a… movie tomorrow?"

Naruto smile. "Sure!"

Again she looks at her blonde friend who is hiding in the bush and gives her a two thumbs up.

….

"Hey pig! What are you doing here?"- she asked when she saw her hiding in the bush.

She pouted her lips and points it to the two people not far away from them.

She held the book firmly when she saw it. She hates it.

…

...

It was late at night. He had a date with her friend. Watching a movie with the two of you? Of course, it's a date! She sees him fixing himself. He's too handsome in his favorite orange shirt… she grip the bed sheet, imagining the two holding hands or Hinata holding his arms… _ouch!_

He goes out and closed the door without saying goodbye. The pink-haired inhale deeply, he doesn't want him to go.

…

...

Before he can open the main door of their house his father called him.

"Son, are you really sure of your decision... about leaving and transferring to another school? You can back out if you want. I'm sure Sakura will going to be sad, not to mention mad, if she know about it..."

He held the knob and answer. "No dad, I'm sure of it."

His father just sighs and rubs his head. He knows that when Naruto said it, he mean it. "Okay then… we'll drive you tomorrow to the train station?"

"No, it's fine… I can do it myself." He smile then open the door.

…

Sakura's eyes widened, she heard it, but she don't know what's the meaning of it and hope she was wrong.

She hurried down.

...

"Dad! What did I just heard? N-Naruto… l-leaving… another school… train station… t-tomorrow?" she shuttered.

Her father sat down on the sofa and answers her. "Yes dear… he'll leave tomorrow morning."

Her heart skips a beat. "And w-when is he planning to come back?"

"I don't know, he's a man, he can do whatever he wants. But he said he'll visit us sometime."

Her heart feels heavy and she can't breathe. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Her father watched her daughter as she immediately pass him and run outside.

….

….

He's been always with her since they were born, he used to protect her from the start, he always makes her happy, everytime. He as her brother, he that she loved as her brother, pushing her up when she's feeling down… _even though he always hurt him physically, he never gets mad,_ but that was before. Now he's avoiding her, acting mean towards her, dating with another girl… and then told her that he loves her, but why would he wanted to leave her also? How could he? She can't take it anymore. It's too much. It's killing her. _Too much._ She can't admit it, but also from the start… _didn't she promised him also? _How could she forget that? _"I love Naruto and I'm going to marry him!" _No, not even once, she never forgets_. She's just too scared and afraid to admit it… that… that from the start..._ she _love _him also_. She loves her brother_.

….

'_Naruto… Naruto…'_

She starts to cry. Heavy water of tears falling from her eyes. He can't find him. '_Where are you? Wait for me… come back… please…?'_

"NARUTOOOOO!" she cried out loud! Heavy rain starts to pour down from the sky.

…

...

He heard it. His name. He stops and looked back. Then slowly her silhouette appear and saw her face. Thunder clapping in the dark and angry clouds.

Wet pink hair, pink dress, barefoot and shaking… eyes that can't hide the tears from the pouring rain.

"S-Sakura?"

...

"P-please… don't leave…"- her voice was low and cracking. "Come back… stay here, with me."

His ocean blue eyes widened under his blonde hair.

"S-Sakura-chan?"- he turns completely.

She continues to cry and the rain keeps on pouring hard to the ground.

...

"You said you love me, why you leave me?" she feels that anytime from now, she's going to collapse.

...

"...don't go… I-I-I…" Her mouth form a words, but can hear no voice, but know he understand it. "…so please… don't…" she allow herself to cry more.

He runs to her as fast as he could. Then when he reached her, he embraced her so tight that she can't move, under his umbrella. He cupped his large hand to her smooth, silky face, the next thing is… his lips crashed to her own. She closed her eyes, open her mouth and allow his tongue to taste the sweetness of it.

Loud thunder continues, no people dare to walk in the streets.

….

"Let's go home."-he said, then sat down and offer his back to carry her.

She nodded and put her arms around his neck, legs on his waist and he hold it.

Sakura buried her head on his lean back and feel its warm.

…

...

They quietly head up to their room upstairs, both dripping wet and closed the door.

….

….

….

_'He's not coming.'_- she smiled and wiped her tears with her palm.

...

He step back and raise an eyebrow. "Hinata? What are you doing here alone?"

She fidgeted. "H-hey S-Sasuke-kun...?..."

...

...

.

.

.

**Ne, minna… sorry for the late update. I did something important in my life.**

**=D**

**I think this story is kinda NaruHina… well, because I also like NaruHina! …But of course… this story is for NaruSaku.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Thanks for the review again.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Keep on supporting… =)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Ready your glass! Because we'll going to make some lemonade on the next chapter!**

**~scorpio**


End file.
